Clase de Educacion Sexual
by Altariel-Jaina
Summary: Clase de Educacion Sexual enseñada por Snape!!!....DIVERTIDISIMO!!!!(slash,pero muy,muy suave)*TRADUCCION*.autora:Lady Feylene


Author's note: hola!!esta nota de autora es precisamente para decir que yo NO soy la autora. Ella es LADY FEYLENE, que es realmente fantastica. Si alguno de vosotros sabeis ingles, leed todos sus fics, son magnificos. Es una de mis autoras favoritas!!!!  
  
Cuando lei por primera vez este fic me gusto tanto que lo copie para mi ordenador, para poder verlo siempre, incluso sin estar en Internet. Y ahora su autora me ha dado la oportunidad de traducirlo a mi idioma natal .Estoy encantada!!!!Espero que os riais tanto como hice yo(hasta llorar de la risa).  
  
A SEX ED LESSON  
  
Snape entro rigidamente en la clase, con los puños apretados. No queria estar alli. Nada en absoluto. Los gryffindor y slytherin estaban reunidos muy juntos, todos con varias expresiones faciales mientras Snape se sentaba tras el escritorio. Algunos parecian divertidos, otros interesados y otros horrorizados.  
  
-Todos sabeis porque estais aquí-empezo, sus negros ojos frios e imposibles de descifrar al mirarlos a todos desde alli-Yo estoy aquí porque falle al intentar adivinar la cara de una moneda *de nuevo* . Quiero enseñaros tanto como vosotros quereis escucharme a mi, asi que acabemos con esto lo mas pronto posible .Lo primero es lo primero: esto es una lección, no un debate, por favor baje la mano señor Longbottom. Sin embargo me ha sido...pedido que admita una sesion de preguntas y respuestas al final de la clase. Por vuestro bien, esperemos que lo cubra todo en la lección-unio las manos, preparándose.¿Por que era que prácticamente todos los años *el* tenia que dar la clase de educación sexual a los gryffindor y slytherin de quinto? La profesora Sprout se habia ocupado aquel año de los ravenclaw y hufflepuff y Flitwick lo habia hecho el año pasado. Minerva McGonagall no habia tenido que dar una clase de educación sexual en años...  
  
-Si sois remotamente parecidos a los adolescentes normales estareis ya fornicando como conejos. Y mejor que lo hagais apropiadamente y con prevención. Lo primero es lo primero: por Dios, si vais a hacerlo, aseguraos de que lo haceis con alguien que os importe. Si no lo haceis os arrepentiréis y podria destruir enteramente vuestra vida sexual futura y causar impotencia por ansiedad. Si sois hombres dareis lastima a vuestros compañeros, sereis vacilados por vuestros rivales y vuestros amigos se reiran de vosotros. Si sois mujeres, es perfectamente normal".  
  
"Todos debeis conocer ya los rudimentos de la actividad sexual. Es tan simple como montar un caldero portátil: mete tubo A en hueco B y repetir las veces necesarias. Pero hay mas en el sexo que el simple hecho de hacerlo. Hay, por supuesto, estimulación, que tan solo es el paso previo para hacerlo comodamente. La estimulación excita tanto al hombre como a la mujer. Excitación por las dos partes es la situación ideal. Los hombres deben estar excitados para funcionar bien y las mujeres deben estarlo para que el acto sea agradable y no doloroso. Las mujeres son autolubricantes"  
  
"Hay tres formas de estimulación: manual, oral y sexual. Para mejores resultados, realizar en ese orden. Si teneis un nivel de inteligencia superior al de un elfo domestico podeis tratar de combinar dos para tener mejores resultados. No creo que necesite entrar en detalles ahí. Hay otras formas de estimulación menos corrientes, si de verdad quereis saber sobre ellas, compraos el Kama Sutra de los Magos. O encontrad un profesor dispuesto a firmaros una nota para retirarlo de la Seccion Porohibida. No, yo no lo hare, asi que ni pregunteis. Si sois mentalmente estables y sanos, estimulación normal sera lo unico que necesiteis. Si no...no os puedo ayudar. Por supuesto, hay otras formas normales de estimulación que pueden servir para experimentar nuevas formas de tener sexo. Las discutiremos mas adelante"  
  
"He hablado ya de lo basico en las relaciones entre hombre y mujer. Ahora nos dirigimos hacia el muy debatido terreno de relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Oh, callense. Señor Malfoy, deje de reir, señorita Patil, deje de soltar risitas estupidas. No hay nada sucio, malo o inmoral en dos personas del mismo sexo manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Vuelvo a mencionar el aspecto emocional del asunto. El amor no esta limitado por razones de sexo, raza o religión. Tampoco el sexo. Empezaremos este apartado con las relaciones lésbicas. ¿Señor Malfoy, creo haberle dicho que se callara? Gracias"  
  
"Las mujeres estan limitadas a estimulación manual y oral solamente, pero aparentemente han salido con multitud de sustitutos para la tercera. Personalmente, no conozco nada sobre ello, ni tengo ningun interes en hacerlo. Las mujeres tienen poca necesidad de usar protección, porque no se pueden dejar embarazadas mutuamente y es bastante difícil que fluidos corporales entren en contacto. De hecho, la unica vez en la que hay un intercambio de fluidos, los peligrosos digo, es en la estimulación oral"  
  
"Los hombres no tienen tantas limitaciones. Las tres formas de estimulación pueden usarse. Pero el sexo en si es mas complicado. Los hombres *no* son autolubricantes. En absoluto. Asi que se necesita un lubricante externo. Estos pueden ser adquiridos o-si se tiene buena mano en pociones- fabricados. Os pediria que dejarais de soltar risitas y sonreir burlonamente. ¿Puedo continuar? La primera vez-de cualquier tipo-es dolorosa. Pero especialmente para los hombres, porque *eso* no es para *eso* para lo que esta hecho. ¿Podria alguien explicarle al señor Longbottom de que estoy hablando, porque por su cara se ve que no tiene ni idea?. Oh, gracias, señor Weasley, puedo ver por su cara de horror que comprende perfectamente. O tan bien como puede. Como iba diciendo: mucho lubricante debe ser usado asi como precaucion. Recordad: cuando se tiene sexo, no se esta intentando machacar con un mortero. Penetraciones rapidas y bruscas no son recomendables. La precaucion si lo es.  
  
"Precaucion. Hay varios tipos. Encantamientos, pociones, artefactos-hechos por muggles y magos-,hechizos...desde que los hombres tienen conciencia ha habido metodos anticonceptivos. El mas comun es el condon. Son capuchones de goma que cubren el organo masculino e impiden la salida de fluidos. Hay varias tallas, grosores, colores e incluso sabores. *Baje* la mano, señorita Parkinson, esto es una *clase* . Hay de varios sabores porque son ideales para el sexo oral. Hay tambien condones para mujeres, pero no intento comprender como funcionan. Creo que son parecidos a los condones normales, pero hacia atrás. Todos los aparatos muggles tienen inconvenientes. Esta la "píldora del dia después", para prevenir embarazos pero no enfermedades. Los diafragmas-otra cosa para las mujeres-no siempre detienen todos los fluidos. Los condones muggles pueden romperse. La mayoria o totalidad de los encantamientos y pociones previenen solo el embarazo. La mejor opcion son irrompibles, que son precisamente eso."  
  
"He dejado para el final esas otras formas de estimulación experimental. Tras un tiempo, dos personas se empiezan a cansar de la misma rutina. Atarse, jugar a distintos papeles, introducir nuevas posiciones...todos son medios aceptables para obtener placer. Atarse es la decisión por ambas partes de atar a un miembro de la pareja a la cama o similar. Hago hincapié en que sea por ambas partes. Jugar a distintos papeles es exactamente lo que suena: la victima, el puritano, la prostituta, el virgen...Hay varias posiciones sexuales, desde la clásica del misionario a una conocida como Extasis. De nuevo, para detalles, mirar el Kamasutra de los Magos. Otra manera sana de experimentar es un trio. Puede ser una actividad divertida e interesante para todas las partes envueltas. Y por supuesto la ropa interior provocativa, masajes eróticos y pintura corporal son todos interesantes metodos que se pueden probar.  
  
"Ahora...¿alguien tiene alguna duda? Que no os de vergüenza, si os lo estais preguntando, estadísticamente otros 3 compañeros tambien-Snape paro. Esta era la parte que odiaba. Una lección directa podia llevarla, lo habia hecho tantas veces que ya le daba igual. Pero algunas de las preguntas que hacian los alumnos...bien, no le habian puesto nervioso en años y no iban a empezar a hacerlo ahora-Si, señor Malfoy?  
  
-No explicó nada sobre el sexo con animales. Creo que Longbottom...  
  
-Señor Malfoy, si alguien de esta habitación desea practicar la zoofilia no es mi problema. Ni el suyo. Ademas, soy de la opinión de que la mecanica seria obvia-Snape suspiro. No iba a librarse tan fácilmente aquel año- Señorita Granger?  
  
-No hay hechizos o pociones para curar....ummm...la impotencia?  
  
-Oh. Si, los hay-por primera vez en años, una pregunta relevante-Para los hombres, al menos. Los muggles tienen una pequeña píldora azul que llaman Viagra, pero tiene desagradables efectos secundarios. Hay un simple hechizo de erección que no la voy a enseñar. Si realmente lo necesita, vaya a encontrarlo por su cuenta. Señor Finnigan?  
  
-La masturbación es buena?  
  
-Con moderación. Necesaria si no se esta recibiendo estimulacion de una fuente externa. Su padre es muggle, no? Bien, entonces este seguro de que no se volvera ciego, ni se pondra negro y se caera. Señorita Patil?  
  
-Uh...hay alguna manera de, ya sabe....um...Lavender y yo nos preguntábamos...  
  
-Señorita Brown, parece que tendra que acabar usted, su amiga se ha puesto roja y se ha atragantado.  
  
-Bueno...nos preguntábamos...si puede...evitar que duela?  
  
-Voy a asumir que se refiere a que si se puede en general y no se esta refiriendo a mi en concreto. Hay hechizos para anestesiar, pero bloquean toda sensación. Si tanto las preocupa, ocúpense ustedes mismas de ello- Snape suspiro ante las caras de desconcierto de las dos chicas-Haced un hechizo anestesico y ocupaos vosotras. Manualmente-nada. Que no. Cerro los ojos y conto hasta tres-Anestesiaos y romped vuestro propio himen con los dedos o con ayuda de un aparato manual.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-Precisamente. ¿Señor Weasley? Parece que tiene algo que añadir. Estoy seguro de poder responder lo que sea que le este susurrando al señor Potter.  
  
-Uh...nada, nada.  
  
-No, por favor, compartalo con todos. Como ya he dicho, si tiene alguna duda, tres de sus compañeros tambien la tienen. A menos que estuvieran hablando de algo...privado? Snape arqueo una ceja, sonriendo cruelmente mientras Ron se puso aun mas rojo. El chico murmuro algo hacia el escritorio y Snape suspiro-Por favor, hable mas alto, señor Weasley, no le oí.  
  
Ron estaba rojo llameante para entonces, y se levanto y fue hacia el escritorio de Snape, susurrándole algo. Snape asintió y chasqueo los dedos.  
  
-El señor Weasley se estaba preguntando si el tamaño importa-Snape sonrio mas pronunciadamente ante la expresión estrangulada de Ron-Puede sentarse ya, señor Weasley. Y alegrese al saber que no. El tamaño no tiene nada que ver. Bueno, tal vez deberia modificar eso. La falta de tamaño no es un problema. Deamisado tamaño si lo es. Para cualquiera que sufra de algo asi, pongo énfasis en la necesidad de lubricante. De nuevo la señorita Granger.  
  
-Y que hay de otros seres?  
  
-¿Otros...?Oh-Snape no habia entendido la pregunta-Los unicos seres no humanos con los que podemos copular son los no muertos y los licantropos. Vampiros y hombres lobo, señor Potter. Pero no recomendaria actividad sexual con un vampiro. Durante el acto se sabe que pierden el control y muerden sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacen. Tienen poco autocontrol cuando estan excitados. Por otro lado, los licantropos son conocidos por su energia y resistencia. Su instinto sexual esta ligado a su ciclo y crece proporcionalmente a la luna. Se vuelven insaciables. Si realmente quereis una noche salvaje de pasión, dormid con un hombre lobo una noche o dos antes de su transformación. Puedo aseguraros que no encontrareis un amante mas apasionado, atrevido e incansable-Snape hizo una pausa, mirando las caras de los estudiantes. Algunas eran horrorizadas, otras asqueadas y unas pocas sonreían a sabiendas de lo que pasaba. Solo Neville parecia tan confundido como durante toda la clase. Snape cayo en la cuenta de lo que habia dicho y sintio un rictus en su boca y una vena palpitarle(T.N: cual, cual?;-)  
  
-Ejem. Hay alguna pregunta mas?-pregunto, luchando por controlar su voz- Preguntas relevantes, señor Malfoy. Aja. Entonces pueden irse. Espero que hayan aprendido algo hoy. Util. Que puedan poner en practica-era insalvable: el daño habia sido hecho-Oh, largaos ya!!-dijo, moviendo su mano hacia la puerta-Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Weasley, escuche eso!-al salir todos susurrando entre ellos, Snape apreto los dientes-Esa lengua, señor Malfoy. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Patil.  
  
Y se fueron, y Snape se quedo solo en la clase, prometiéndose que este seria el ultimo año que enseñaria *jamas* esa maldita clase.  
  
T.N: os gusto???es mucho mejor en ingles pero, eh, hago lo que puedo. Me encanta el guiño Snape/Lupin al final!!!!  
  
REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
